


First touch

by Lotto95



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotto95/pseuds/Lotto95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was so easy for them to fall into bed once love filled words had spilled from Emma's mouth. </p><p>"She wanted to devour Regina. Show her those words from earlier were truthful and from a place deep within which Emma only ever accessed during crisis. Fingers tangled in blonde locks and a moan slithered into the air. She sat up again, this time reaching for buttons. Eyes met, she hesitated, “just say the word,” but Regina remained still. Waiting."</p>
            </blockquote>





	First touch

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm being rather productive today! Enjoy :)

They fall into bed tugging at clothes, lips managing to find each other’s again as soon as Emma’s body landed on Regina’s. Hands slid beneath clothing to land on Emma’s back then a tongue was being swished then inserted into Regina’s mouth before exploring. There were moans and hums and eyes which kept pausing to look. They stared for moments as sparkling green met these timid brown eyes which usually held so much fire. “Just relax,” Emma whispered then trailed kisses alone a jaw line.

Nails dug into her pale skin and she arched her back needing friction to the one place nothing seemed to be reaching. She sat back on her heels, hands sliding off her body and a pair of eyes looking at her expectantly. She pulled her top over her head, unbuttoned her jeans before leaning forwards so their lips could slide back together.

She wanted to devour Regina. Show her those words from earlier were truthful and from a place deep within which Emma only ever accessed during crisis. Fingers tangled in blonde locks and a moan slithered into the air. She sat up again, this time reaching for buttons. Eyes met, she hesitated, “just say the word,” but Regina remained still. Waiting. Not completely inexperienced in bed, but not enough tender touches to know how to love a woman.

Emma urged her to sit, pulling the blouse from her shoulders then wrapping toned arms around a slim waist before crashing their lips together as she pulled and pulled. Regina knelt so Emma tugged down her skirt and somehow Regina took some initiative and started peppering kisses over Emma’s neck. Fingers gripped lightly though thick hair to guide Regina over her pulse point, holding her there until she began to suck softly.

“Hmmm, that’s good,” she moaned whilst gently massaging her scalp.

The skirt was scrunched at Regina’s knees so Emma tugged on her own jeans, rocking from side to side to be able to slide them down into a similar position. Regina lifted her head, all glossy eyed and they stayed connected, searching, but there was a slight tug at Regina’s lips then a wide smile on Emma’s so she leaned in to claim tempting lips again.

Warm hands found themselves exploring Emma’s body and she wasn’t as shy as she had made out. But she didn’t stray from shoulders and back so Emma took it on herself to unclasp both their bras. They stayed in place as their bodies were pressed together. Regina pulled away, her fingers tracing down Emma’s arms and straps followed. Emma chucked the bra off the bed then did the same to the blue satin bra covering Regina’s breast.

Emerald eyes glued to the exposed chest and she didn’t waist a second to attach her lips to a hardening nipple. “Yes, Emma,” slithered from stained lips as Emma began to suck and swipe her tongue over the bud. A hand gripped her neck, holding her in place until she pushed back then attached those lips to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

Finger nails were scratching up and down her back whilst Emma’s hands spread over Regina’s tanned skinned. She pulled away with a pop then blew cold air watching as the nipple grew impossibly harder. “God,” Regina breathed once Emma was eye level once more.

Emma smiled at her then twisted her hand so her fingers were facing downwards and a palm was spread over Regina’s stomach. She’d intended to take this slow, after all, she’d only spilled her love for the woman less than an hour ago. “If you want to stop,” she said making sure their eyes were locked, “then tell me, okay?”

Regina nodded then covered her hand over Emma’s pushing her downwards. They still hadn’t removed their clothes, but Emma was desperate to get her first touch and the throbbing in her own clit was driving her insane. She snaked her hand downwards, feeling the sweat and warmth under her palm until finger tips brushed lace. Regina gripped her wrist, pushing her inside the fabric then pulled away as Emma gently curled her fingers until they were lightly pressing against Regina’s folds.

One finger began to stroke back and forwards pushing a low moan from Regina and arms were wrapping themselves around her neck and a head rested on her shoulder. Emma added a little more pressure, rubbing up and down the already soaked folds from entrance to clit. Over and over until hips began rocking against her hand.

Her own thighs clenched to she reached a hand until it tangled with Regina’s. “Please,” she begged directing the hand to the top of her unbuttoned jeans. Regina sighed in content before slowly dipping her hand inside then she began to rub soft circles over Emma’s clit. “Regina,” slithered from her throat and soon they were both bucking into each other’s fingers.

Emma had placed her other hand on Regina’s shoulder for balance. Regina lifted her head then looked at Emma. “You feel so good Emma,” she whispered causing a shiver to run down Emma’s spine. But Regina was biting her lip and she could feel the tip of Regina’s finger trace her entrance.

“I want you inside me,” she said without hesitation, hoping she had read Regina correctly.

Regina pulled her hand away then tugged on Emma’s wrist disconnecting them both. “Regina, do you want-”

Her sentence fell dead once hands began pulling on her jeans. “Get these off,” demanded Regina as she pushed on Emma’s chest until she was sitting down then lifting her calves. Once the jeans were flung aside Regina wiggled out of her own skirt then looked to Emma as her fingers trailed the stockings. Emma smirked then crawled over the bed to where Regina was kneeling again. “Lie down,” she soothed then directed her to her back. Once there, her fingers traced the silky fabric of those stockings before she leant down to place dozens of kisses over the material.

Regina, leant on both elbows, only wearing panties and stockings, flung her head back due to Emma’s lips. The kisses reached her ankles then made their way back up in between her thighs, but Emma didn’t stop there, she leant forwards then placed long drawn out open mouth kisses all over Regina’s stomach, revealing in how it tensed and quivered under her touch. With hands gripping Regina’s waist she tugged lightly until Regina lay fully down then straddled her hips. “Your beautiful.”

Regina hadn’t been looking at her but once those words came from her lips her gaze snapped to Emma’s and she looked back uncertainly. Emma smiled softly at her, leaning forwards until lips peppered sweet kisses down her jaw line. Then she hovered them just above Regina’s lips. “You are beautiful Regina,” she whispered tenderly then wrapped a piece of hair behind Regina’s ear.

She pecked her lips. “Beautiful.” Then again. “Beautiful.” This time she kissed her hard then pulled back until eyes met once more. “Beautiful.”

Regina was still shaking her head, reaching her hands up to cup Emma’s breast. She began to squeeze and fondle them and Emma closed her eyes letting the feeling wash through her. “You’re the one who is beautiful Emma.”

Eyes slowly opened and Emma was smiling down at her, feeling the ache between her legs beginning to build again. After crawling back slightly, hands found themselves on Regina’s stockings until they were being rolled down her legs. “I like these,” Emma smirked followed by a signature eye roll from Regina. “What?” Emma asked moving onto the next one.

“Of course you would like these.”

“And what’s that’s supposed to mean?” she challenged playfully. She could see the mirth in Regina’s eyes but they quickly changed to lust filled once Emma hooked her fingers over Regina’s underwear then pulled. Regina lifted her hips then legs until they had been removed and thrown.

Emma’s eyes roamed up and down as she stared in awe. She was the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen. “Fuck,” was all she could manage to say but as she looked back up Regina’s face had morphed from playful to slightly more panicked, their earlier banter forgotten about.

“Hey,” Emma said then gripped onto one of Regina’s hands, intertwining their fingers, “we can stop. Anytime, I told you.” She brought the hand up to her mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of the hand before letting it drop to her side. But Regina was shaking her head before looking directly at Emma.

“I want you.”

Emma searched through eyes for a long moment. She’d learnt how to read Regina like a book and knew if she felt like Regina was holding back she’d stop no matter what she said, but as fingers began to trail the insides of her thighs she felt them tremble. “Take them off,” Regina purred and Emma was only happy to oblige.

After the rest of her clothing had been discarded she straddled Regina’s hips and both sets of hands were intertwining at the side of Regina’s head as she leant back down to kiss her passionately. Full of needy lips and demanding tongues . Emma pulled a hand away snaking it in between their bodies until she found the moisture. She stroked Regina’s folds over and over watching as she her chest heaved a little harder. Fingers danced along the skin to her stomach, getting lower and lower but Emma shifted.

“Let me touch you first.”

Regina nodded then moved the hand around to squeeze Emma’s arse cheek. “God, do that.” Regina chuckled and Emma brought a single finger to Regina’s entrance. Hips bucked before Emma could even ask so she easily slid her finger inside the warm heat.

The hand gripped tighter to Emma’s cheek and the one holding Emma’s hand squeezed. She slowly began to move in and out of her lover. “Does that feel good?” But Emma could tell by the way Regina was supressing moans and closing her eyes that she was enjoying it. When she slipped out this time, she added another finger then pushed back in only to hear a long moan fall freely from Regina’s throat.

Emma leaned closer until her mouth was just above Regina’s ear, “I want to hear you,” she said seductively then lifted her head to meet Regina’s gaze without once stopping the movement of her fingers. Green orbs softened, “it’s okay Regina,” she said once she realised what she was asking. She squeezed her fingers around Regina’s, “you can let go with me. You don’t have to hold it in.”

Regina simply nodded but her lips were parting as Emma stroked her walls. “That feels so good Emma,” she panted so Emma kept it up.

She smiled down at her before connecting their mouths in a kiss which had her mind spinning. By the time they parted Regina was breathing heavily and her hips were bucking and head had begun to thrash from side to side. “Yes Emma. Oh god, please don’t stop.” The hand holding hers squeezed so Emma brushed her thumb over Regina’s clit until a back arched off the bed. “Hmmm, Emmaaaa,” Regina moaned, her body tensing and walls clenching before she slammed back to the bed.

Emma kept them connected by the fingers inside, gently moving them back and forth. Emma’s eyes were gleaming, “you’re even more beautiful when you come.”

Regina’s chest rose and fell then her eyes were locking on Emma’s. The hand still resting on Emma’s arse brushed up her back then began to rub up and down. Reluctantly, Emma withdrew her fingers then sat back on her heels before bringing them into her mouth. Eyes closed as she sucked the juices covering her fingers and she tasted so good when Emma opened her eyes she displaced the throbbing between her thighs. She settled between Regina’s legs then used her tongue to lick Regina clean.

“Oh fuck,” Regina spilled her legs coming up to wrap around Emma’s head. Now she was down here she began to use the flat of her tongue to run it up and down the length of Regina’s moist folds. She licked quickly, knowing Regina was likely to still be feeling the effects of her last orgasm then brought the tip to her entrance. Her eyes looked up and she was met with Regina looking at her with so much lust she plunged her tongue as deep inside as she could manage. She went in and out then licked her length. She did it again and again until Regina’s eyes squeezed and those fingers which had remained intertwined the entire time were tensing around her own.

She pulled out then smirked. “You think you can come again for me.” Regina’s legs had untangled themselves from around Emma and she had them bent up and spread wide. Her free hand was gripping onto the sheets.

“Yes, god Emma, touch me,” she begged lifting her hips to try and reach Emma’s skilled tongue. Only happy to do just that Emma licked up her length a few more times before pushing two fingers back inside of her. “Hmmm,” was followed by the intrusion then Regina screamed once Emma pulled back the hood covering Regina’s clit before bringing it into her mouth.

Cries of, “yes, yes, yes,” filled the air and Regina’s hips were rocking in all directions. And as Emma predicted it wasn’t long until Regina’s entire body tensed and she was moaning as she came hard, smearing Emma’s fingers with her juices. Emma gently pulled her fingers out, hummed as she sucked on them then sat back up smiling down at Regina trying to catch her breath.

“My god Emma.”

Emma chuckled then crawled up her body. “Want a taste,” Emma asked devilishly. Regina gripped Emma’s neck then brought their lips together humming as they connected and started to kiss.

“I don’t think I can move,” Regina said through deep breaths once Emma was lay on her side drawing lazy patterns over Regina’s skin. Their fingers were still connected but Emma finally let go, before slipping her hand between her own thighs where she began to rub quick circles over her aching clit. Although she would much rather it be Regina doing this she couldn’t deny say she hadn’t enjoyed being able to pleasure Regina, but as those eyes caught sight of what she was doing Regina frowned, “what are you doing?”

“I thought-”

“Just because I can’t move doesn’t mean I don’t have a mouth,” she purred.

“Oh god.” Emma jumped up but just before she was about to straddle Regina’s face she looked down at the older women. “Are you sure?”

Regina smiled at her lovingly then lifted both hands to cup Emma’s cheeks. “Of course, Emma.” She stroked both thumbs over Emma’s cheeks before her face turned lustful, “come ride my mouth.”

Emma hitched a breath barely able to hide the excitement. She straddled Regina’s face then lowered herself to a waiting tongue. Regina gripped her hips pulling her downwards not hesitating when she stroked her tongue through Emma’s folds.

Hands gripped the head board as green eyes shut and hips began to rock. Emma wasn’t one to remain quiet, so her moans were slipping from her mouth for each time Regina would circle or brush her clit, every time she would push inside her soaked core. “Fuck Regina, so good.”

Regina hummed which only added to Emma’s arousal. She started to pick up her pace and the head board shook as Emma’s hips moved of their own accord. She was fully sitting down now, her clit rubbing against Regina’s nose as a tongue moved inside her. “Yesss,” she moaned feeling herself build closer and closer.

Though Regina pulled her tongue out then tapped her hips until Emma lifted them slightly. Fingers were entering her and she couldn’t help but plunge downwards then begin to ride them. Lips attached themselves to her clit and Emma began to ride those fingers frantically, feeling Regina’s head bob up and down to keep up with her movements. As her walls clenched she arched her back before a scream escaped her lungs. She slumped forwards, covering Regina’s mouth and chin with her juices. She was in utter bliss, riding out the waves of her orgasm on Regina’s fingers.

Once her body stilled, Regina pulled out and Emma fell to the side of her. “Oh. My. God,” she panted then twisted her head to see Regina licking around her lips. She couldn’t help but smirk before leaning up on one elbow. She used her tongue to wipe along Regina’s chin the looked back up. “You taste better,” she smirked.

“You taste divine.” Regina’s eyes sparkled then she used a finger to wipe Emma’s juices off her face before bringing it into her mouth and sucking.

“You are so fucking hot Regina.” Emma leant forwards to claim those lips, moaning at their shared taste. Arms snaked around her body and when they broke apart she shifted until she was lying on top of Regina’s warm sweaty body.  

Fingers brushed though blonde locks. “That was amazing Emma.”

Emma smiled, feeling the vibrations on her cheek before humming, “incredible.”

Arms squeezed tighter so Emma stayed buried within them, feeling her eyes flutter closed. She breathed deeply and smiled widely, thinking how lucky she was to have just made love and to be falling asleep in the arms of the woman she loved.

 


End file.
